Unmanned Combat Air Vehicles (UCAVS) are starting to be used by militaries for increasing the effectiveness and survivability of manned aircraft while lowering the overall cost of combat operations. UCAVs are projected to cost up to 50% less than traditional fighter aircraft and up to 50% less to operate and maintain. UCAVs include stealth technologies and carry precision-guided weapons, such as joint direct attack munition (JDAM) or small diameter bombs for performing suppression of enemy air defense missions. The UCAVs will preferably be preprogrammed to operate autonomously while being monitored by remote controllers located away from the battle zone. Mission parameters for UCAVs can be revised on route, either autonomously by the UCAVs or by the controllers. The UCAVs mission is complete upon payload delivery or expiration of fuel load whichever comes first. However, because of the fuel limitation, UCAVs cannot stay on station as long as desired. Some manned aircraft have the ability to refuel in flight, thereby extending their range and time on station.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need to extend UCAVs range and in-flight operation time.